Life changes in a Blink of an Eye
by gemma loves edward
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves in new moon? What dangers will Bella face? and who is the person that keep's appearing to Bella? Read to find out.   The rewrite of my first story. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is the start of my rewrite for my first ever story on fanfiction so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer.**

It was just great another rainy day in our little town of Forks. My Edward was the only person that could brighten days like today and seeing Edward was the only thing that made the days worth living.

Sadly Edward really needed to go hunting last night as his thirst was starting to pain him but lucky in a few short hours, I would be with my personal miracle once again. Even if that meant I had to go to school, it was worth it just to see him.

I was pulled out of my musing by the sound of the front door shutting which indicated that Charlie had left for work. I took that as a sign that it was a good time to start getting ready.

So without hesitation I leaped out of bed and made my way slowly down the stairs as I really did not want to have an accident this morning. Thankfully it didn't take long for me to reach the kitchen and within a few seconds I was pouring out my breakfast.

I wasn't really in the mood for breakfast but it was a sure way to help pass the time. You see it had been two days since the incident with Jasper on my birthday and I was starting to get really worried as Edward has started acting really different around me.

It may just be in my mind but I really doubted that, as his kisses were shorter and had less meaning behind them, call me crazy but if the love and the passion behind a kiss losses it meaning then there must be something wrong. Also his smile was forced; the light that used to shine in his eyes when he looked had gone dull.

Edward had also been trying to spend the least amount of time as possible with me; it was like he was saying goodbye without speech. He would always have an excuse for why he was away from me; they ranged from hunting to homework which I knew he could do at the speed of light so what was the point in lying?

Before I even realised it, I was looking down at my watch to see how long I would have to wait to see Edward once again. I quickly stuffed the last spoons of cheerios in my month before running over to the sink to wash my bowl.

I sighed as I realised there was still about an hour left until school started. So I decided to take a shower as it would give me time to calm my worries and help sort through my thoughts.

But it seemed like no amount of time could ease my worries over Edward as the shower ended all too quickly and before I knew it I was pulling on some random clothes as I really did not care didn't care what I put on as long as it was comfortable.

Of course Alice might kill me for neglecting her fashion rules but I was willing to take a chance. I mean she always complained about the way I dressed, unless she dressed me of course and god only knew now much Alice enjoyed torturing me with Bella Barbie time.

I then put my hair into a high pony tail before walking out the door with my bag on my right shoulder as I played with my truck keys that were currently in between my fingers.

Time zoomed by as I pushed my old but faithful track faster than I usually would and before I knew it I was pulling into the school parking lot. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes located Edward's silver Volvo that was parked up about three spaces away from my truck.

That's when I noticed the Volvo door's open from the corner of my eye. The first thing that caught my eye was Edward's unruly bronze hair and his butterscotch eyes. Then suddenly my body felt weightless and I couldn't wait any longer. _I need to be close to my Edward_ I thought as I got out my truck and made my way over to my future family.

"Good morning guys, how was the hunting trip last night?" I asked when suddenly Emmett answered happily with a brilliant smile plastered all over his face.

"Hey little sis, the hunting trip was brilliant. I sure showed them bears who was boss" Emmett replied as he ruffed my hair. I couldn't help but smile at Emmett before I noticed Edward glaring over at him.

"Really that's brilliant Em." I answered quickly as I ignored Edward's glares.

That when I decided to greet Edward before I chickened out, "Morning Edward."

God what was wrong with me? Why was I too worried to speak to my own boyfriend? My subconscious answered that question for me with a simple, in case he left me.

Before I knew what was happening Edward sighed loudly before replying with a simple "hi" and that's when it happened, Edward left me standing there as he quickly walked away towards the main entrance without looking back even once.

That's when I felt tears start to build in my eyes, how could he just walk away from me? My heart sobbed as I quickly dismissed myself.

"I've got to go to class" I whispered in a small voice before I started to walk away. It just hurt so bad I guess I really didn't think that my families' words would help me right now.

About 7 hours later.

I swear that today had been one of the longest days of my life; Edward was barely talking to me in our classes together and that made me worry even more.

When Edward did talk to me, he would only form one or two word answers for the questions I asked him directly. All I could do was thank god the school day was finally over.

As I walked to my truck I noticed that there was something glowing from inside, I hesitated just for a moment before yanking the door open to find a tall glowing person sitting on the passenger side. I thought it might have been another vampire but they sparkle in the sun light and they didn't glow so the vampire theory was out of the question.

As I came face to face with the person, she turned and smiled. "Your life is about to change" she offered in a mystical voice before she started to disappear.

"What do you mean?" I shouted at her in panic.

"You will see soon, the time is coming" she replied softy before completely disappearing.

I must have be standing there frozen for quiet a while as I suddenly felt a cold hand grasp my shoulder which caused me to gasp and spin around in fright. My heart rate started to calm when I noticed that it was in fact Edward that had touched me.

"Sorry Edward you scared me" I explained as Edward looked at me with concern in his eyes but his expression quickly became cold and unwelcoming.

"Can we talk, it's really important" Edward asked in an urgent tone .

"Sure why don't you come over to mine. I've just got to post this parcel to Renee on my way home." I replied as he looked over at the passenger seat where I had just placed the parcel.

Before I could react Edward reached over and took the parcel into his arms.

"I'll do it and I will still beat you there" he muttered before smiling his fabulous crooked smile but something was very wrong as it did not reach his eyes.

Of course that worried me but I would never voice my worries to him. I was then brought out of my musing by Edward quickly leaning in to peck a soft kiss on my forehead before closing my truck door and walking straight to his Volvo.

All I could think as I started the short journey home was '_this cannot be good'_

**Wow I hope you like the first chapter of the new and improved Life changes in a blink of an eye. I rewrote this whole chapter so please enjoy.**

**Also I would like to say a really big thank you to my Beta (meva desa) who is helping we with my spelling and Grammar for the rewrite. Love gem **

**Please please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.**

**N/A: Thank you to Lauren xoxox, fdaleny 214, Angeldolphin01,** **bunny tiger and Twilight2010laura who reviewed the last chapter it really meant a lot to me.**

**Hi this is the re-written version of chapter 2. I hope you like it and the following chapter contains some quotes used in the new moon leaving scene.**

My heart was pounding in my chest as I slowly drove down the street that would lead me home. A feeling in my gut was telling me something bad was going to happen, once I stepped foot outside my trusted truck.

I tried to shake the feeling but it just wouldn't go away. All I wanted to do was run as I sat here in the silence and tightened my grip on the steering wheel. I have just pulled up behind Edward's Volvo with my heart pounding in my chest and I prayed I would have enough time to turn my truck around and drive away so I wouldn't have to find out why my heart started clenching whenever I saw Edward's emotionless face.

But sadly fate wasn't with me today as I was too late, the drivers side door swung open sharply and I was greeted by the same expressionless face that I now feared.

In that moment my insides went cold and I closed my eyes in hopes that this feeling in my gut would just go away.

"Let's take a walk Bella," Edward muttered in a cold yet meaningful tone and all I could do was nod my head quickly in agreement as I could not find my voice to speak my thoughts.

I was so scared that if I opened my mouth I would break down but before I could react any further Edward took my hand tightly in his before he started to walk into the woodlands close to my house.

As I followed behind Edward, I couldn't stop thinking to myself that _this was going to be bad, really bad_. We didn't go very deep into the woods as I could still clearly see my house, when Edward suddenly just let go of my hand and stopped walking before looking straight ahead into the trees.

My thoughts were going wild; I knew I had to get my emotions in check before I could talk to Edward but they were all over the place along with my thoughts, so I had little hope in sorting through them on time.

Edward suddenly turned and in that moment our eyes connected. The pitch black eyes cut right to my sole and I could tell that Edward was fighting to keep a blank expression as he gripped his hands into fists.

I don't know where I got the confidence or the will to speak but suddenly my mouth was moving without my consent "ok let's talk" was all I got out.

"Bella were leaving," was all Edward said and in that moment a thousand thoughts rushed through my head and my brain started to link his words together.

I knew this time would come but I never thought it would be so soon, I was just so glad that it was an acceptable option that wouldn't tear me apart. Without really thinking about it, I started to voice my thoughts.

"Why now? Can't we wait just a little bit longer?" I asked Edward.

"Bella it's time, how much longer could we spend in Forks? Carlisle is barely passing for his age and people are starting to notice," he replied but his answer confused me as I thought the reason we were leaving together was so that his family could live in peace.

I stood there staring at him as I tried to get my answers but his cold stare was starting to make me back track through my thoughts. That's when I realized that I must have misunderstood that when Edward meant we, he meant him and his family.

"When you say we?" I whispered brokenly.

"I mean my family and myself Bella," from the moment that those words passed his lips, I felt fear seize my body and to tell you the truth I've never felt more breakable than in that moment.

"Ok, I'll go with you," I replied urgently.

"You can't Bella, where were going is not the right place for you. My world is not for you!" Edward mumbled quietly but sternly as he looked towards the dirt covered floor.

"Where you are, is where I need to be Edward, I love you. What happened with jasper was nothing, Edward NOTHING!" I shouted as I felt my heart breaking piece by piece.

"Your right, I should expect that kind of thing to happen when we're so close," Edward said strongly. It seemed like my words had just determined things more clearly to him.

"You promised you would never leave," I whispered as I was finding very hard to hold myself together at this point but Edward just cut me off by giving me the same cold expression all over again.

"As long as it was best for you," Edward replied in a slow motion voice, as if he was trying to make sure that I caught onto every single word he said.

"No this is about my soul isn't it? Take it. I don't want it without you!" I sobbed before suddenly all the liquid in his eyes froze and if I thought his expression was cold before… That was a god send compared to the stare I was getting now.

"I don't want you to come with me," he said each word slowly, one by one, as he watched my face absorb what he just said.

"You don't want me," I whispered as I was scared to hear his answer.

"No. I've let this go on too long and for that I am truly sorry," he replied as he stared blankly into space.

"Don't, please don't do this," I begged as I slowly closed my eyes and wished that this nightmare would just end.

"You're not good for me Bella," He stated as he turned his argument around and I couldn't find it within myself to disagree as I knew I would never be good enough for him. From the moment I had met Edward I never understood what he would ever see in a plain girl like me and this conversation just proved that I was right all along.

"If that's what you want?" I questioned in hopes that he would change his mind but the only response I got was a stiff nod. My whole body was numb and only a moment later I felt an earthquake erupt from my body.

"Please do me one favour," he asked in a pleading tone.

"Anything," I vowed as I knew that I would do anything Edward asked me.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid; do you understand what I'm saying? I am thinking of Charlie of course, he needs you," was all he said before I nodded my head helplessly in agreement.

"And I will make you a promise in return, this will be the last time you ever see me. You will not hear from me or my family again, good bye Bella," he promised before I felt him lean forward and press his cold lips to my forehead.

I closed my eyes trying, as I cried, to lock that final kiss in my mind but when I opened them again a fresh breeze caressed my face and that's when I realised my Edward was gone.

Without hesitation I started walking deeper and deeper into the woodlands hoping to find Edward so that I could beg him to stay. I needed him more than anything else in this world. It felt like I had been walking for days when I finally fell to my knees on the forest floor and wrapped my arms around myself as I tried to hold myself together.

But no matter how hard I tried, it was not working as tears were escaping freely from my eyes now. All I wanted to do was give up as I had lost the only reason I had for living and I couldn't find it within myself to fight the pain.

I was pulled out of my self-pity as a bright glow appeared in front of me, when I looked up I was greeted by the same girl that was in my truck earlier.

That's when I remembered her words and the only thing I could think was that she knew this was going to happen all along and that she could have stopped it if she tried.

As my heart continued to break, my anger took over my body and suddenly all I could see was red.

**Please review as this story really means a lot to me as it is the rewrite of first story and I wanted thank everyone who added me to their favourites and alerts as it made me smile. Please review, thank you.**

**Big thank you to Meva Desa who is the brilliant Beta for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Ok well I am sorry it took me so long to update this story I have been having a lot going on at home with caring for my mother and starting a new job so I hope you forgive me. I have truly missed writing my stories but I am back =D and all my stories will be finished love gem xoxox **

_**Previously : I looked up to see the same girl from my truck earlier that day and my only thought was that she knew this was going to happen, suddenly I saw red.]**_

_**Bella Pov:**_

"You knew, you knew!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as fresh tears started falling down my face.

"You knew that this was going to happen, you knew I was going to lose him" I continued as I trashed my fists against the girl. Finally after what seemed like years the girl shook her head and started to reply to my statement.

"I knew that he was going to leave but I thought he was going to take you with him. Even with all of my powers I never saw him leaving you like this "she replied in a calm and collected voice.

"Powers?" I asked shyly and I was sure she could feel the confusion flowing through me as I searched her eyes for answers.

"Yes, I have powers and so do you my daughter" she replied with a simple smile.

"What do you mean? I am not your daughter; did you hit your head or something? I could never be related to someone like you and guess what I have a mother that I love very dearly. So don't you dare try and tell me that you are my mother! "I shouted towards her as I knew she was telling me complete and utter lies.

"Renee never told you "she asked with a shocked expression written all over her face.

"What did my mother never tell me then?" I questioned coldly.

"I can't believe she never told you, Isabella you are my daughter. I had to leave you and it broke my heart to leave you but it was against all the rules and if they had found out about you then they would have killed you without a second thought. Please you have to believe me Bella," the girl stated as her eyes glossed over with unshed tears.

"So what your trying to tell me that Renee it not my real mother?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I can prove it to you, on your 18th birthday you had a birthmark in the shape of wings appear on your right shoulder but you never had it before your 18th birthday. That is because I took your powers away from you at birth but now that your 18. Your powers will start coming back slowly" she tentatively explained.

"I have no birthmark on my right shoulder" I explained before I pulled my right sleeve off to show her but I was suddenly stunned by what I saw. On my right shoulder there was a birthmark in the shape of wings and without hesitation I quickly covered it up with my long sleeved top, all the while I took deep breaths in and out as I tried to process the information that my brain was trying so hard to find logical answers for .

"What does this have to do with him?" I asked and quickly continued "I love him and I cannot lose him, he's my life?" I cried out in pain and I only hoped that I would get the answers I needed so dearly.

" Bella don't worry my dear, I have faith that you will find your way back to Edward one way or another, you are meant to be together it's destiny " I winced when the lady said his name and it hurt to think about him even for the slightest amount of time.

I tried to wrap my head around the information and facts that I had just been given before I truly lost my mind.

Fact number 1:Was that Edward had left me in the forest claiming that I was not good enough for him and the answer in response to that was that I have to live without him for a period of time and god knows how long that will be before I would finally get to see him again. I mean I may not even see him again I only had this girl's word against the words that broke my heart into a thousand pieces.

Fact number 2: I now have some woman who glows claiming to be my mother and that the parents I love are not my real parents and well I knew the answer to that I mean this women could claim to be my mother all she wanted but Renee would always be my mother, no matter what.

Fact number 3: That there was a possibility that I have powers which I would later need to learn how to control. The answer to that was simple; I hoped that the powers would make it easier to bring the only guy I would ever love back to me.

With that information sorted I started to feel overwhelmed and suddenly I could feel my world spinning off its axis. I couldn't breathe properly and my vision started to blur. The last thing I heard was the women yell 'Bella!' in panic before holding out her arms and that's when I fell into darkness.

**Hi everyone please review if I get more than 3 the next chapter will be out tomorrow. **

**Meva desa rocks my beta world and I would like to say a big thank you for that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters, all rights belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 3 it truly meant a lot to me, big hugs to (snoopykid, fdaleny 214 and Angeldolphin01.)**

My eyes lazily started to flutter open, my body felt so weak and I was finding it really hard to remember things. I remembered how Edward left me in the forest and all the hurt and the pain that coursed through my body due to that event. But I found it really hard to remember the events that bought me into this strange environment and all of a sudden the memories came flooding back to me, I remembered the talk I had with, god I don't even know her name, or what she is. I am certain that she was not human; I mean she glows and has powers for crying out loud.

As I looked down at the white silk sheets, I realized that I had no clue on where I was. Quicker than I thought possible, I pushed myself up so that I was now in a sitting position in this large yet strange bed.

I decided to look round the room for the first time, from my position on the bed what I noticed caught me by surprise. Everything was white. The walls, carpet, furniture and even the curtains were white. This was starting to get a little unnerving, I mean who in their right mind has a room with no colour and white posted at every level of the room.

I quickly turned my head towards the door when a soft knocking sounded through the wood of the white door but before I could respond, the door slowly crept open. That's when the woman from earlier that day came into view; her whole facial expression was clouded with worry and concern.

"Oh thank god, are you ok?" she asked in concern but cut me off before I could answer. "When I saw you pass out so many things went through my head and I have to admit that I actually started to panic!" She said while making her way quickly to my bed side, taking both of my hands in hers.

"I'm fine thank you" I answered quietly as I looked down at our linked hands.

"That's good dear, I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear that" she replied with a small smile.

"Can I ask what your name is? It's just when I woke up I realized I didn't know it" I asked unsurely.

"Of course my child, my name is Hope dear" for some reason I thought the name Hope suited her.

"Can I ask another question please" I asked shyly.

"Of course dear Bella" Hope answered.

"What are you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You mean what we are?" she replied in a gentle tone.

I wasn't sure what to say to that so replied unsurely with a "yeah sure"

"We are called protectors; we protect all of the good supernatural creatures in the world. That's why you were so linked to the Cullen's. They were your charges. The supernatural being that you were assigned to protect, when you came into your powers" she explained with a small smile.

"Then you must have the wrong person! They left how am I supposed to protect them when they're nowhere near me." I screamed towards Hope, who was now starring at me in shock.

But before she could reply I continued to yell my thoughts "Why would they need protecting? They're vampires for crying out loud!"

That when I broke down again "I... I ...I just miss him so much. I can't do this without him by my side." I was crying so much my eyes felt so big and puffy. I was sure that if I was to look in a mirror I would really look bad; I was plain anyway but I dreaded to think how bad I looked at this moment in time.

With my speech over, Hope reached over and pulled me into a hug "it's ok dear it's ok let it all out, you will see each other soon. You will have no choice in the matter, you have bonded with the Cullen's as your charges and as your family and a bond like that cannot be broken."

"Wait. I will see them again? When? How?" I questioned desperately.

"When the time comes you will know but until then, I am going to train you to control your powers, oh and let's not forget you will have other charges but that will depend on you." she said with a bright smile.

"Thank you. For some reason I am starting to believe that you... this, is real but when can I go home? I'm sure Charlie is terribly worried." I said thankfully but I really needed to know if Charlie was ok.

"I'm sorry Bella but that cannot happen. You see that's why I am here. Only Renee knew this was going to happen, Charlie thinks that you're his real daughter and it's been 3 days since you blacked out. Charlie has reported you as missing and that's the way it has to stay or something really bad might happen to him." Hope explained and I couldn't believe that Renee would keep something like this from Charlie.

"WHAT! NO! What do you mean I can't go back? How the hell didn't Charlie know that I wasn't his daughter? Renee would have had to have carried me for 9 months for him to think that I was his."

"I'm sorry dear I know this is a lot to take in but Renee was pregnant, the baby died after she gave birth. No one knew that apart from Renee, you see one of my powers is to freeze time; we protectors all have different powers. So I froze time and explained to Renee what was happening, I told her that her baby died due to lack of air that it was receiving during the birth and that I needed someone to love and protect you while I could not." Hope explained with a sad expression as she starred off into to space.

Hope slowly continued after a few deep breathes "Renee jumped at the chance of being a mother even though I knew she was still distressed that her baby was dead. She sobbed while thanking me for giving her the chance to be a mother. Even though she was grieving, she insisted that she would love you as her own, which she has. I cannot bring myself to regret my choice; you are safe, well and here in my arms. That's all I could ever ask for and look at the girl you have become because of this."

"Wow, I mean that's some story" I muttered as I still didn't completely believe her.

As if she wasn't fazed by my words she continued her exploration, "So we switched our babies. When I placed in you in the nurses arms just a few hours after I had given birth to you, I felt like I was about to break and take you back but the look on Renee's face stopped me. I didn't want to leave you but I had no choice as it is against the law to mate with another of our kind and I had to keep you safe so I took her dead baby in my arms and disappeared. I guess that's when time restarted."

I started to cry again, was Hope truly my mother or was she some sick kind of being that kicked you when you were down? If Hope was indeed my mother would I be able to leave Charlie? He was still my dad whether Hope liked it or not and I knew that he wouldn't look after himself while I was missing.

I guess all I could do was hope that Renee would tell him what happened; she couldn't just let him suffer like this. Also how could Renee not tell me this was going to happen? I mean here I am hugging the woman that might have given birth to me. Suddenly I knew what I had to do.

"I will stay if you let Charlie know that I am safe or I promise you I will find my way back home" I mumbled stubbornly.

Hope let out a low chuckle "you are so stubborn! I wander were you get that from. Ok, I will let Charlie know that you are safe dear, now how about you go make some breakfast. You must be hungry "she said timidly as my stomach started to growl.

Now that I've got time to think about it, I was quiet hungry "ok, and Hope please go to Charlie soon, it hurts me to think of him being scared, confused and worried" was all I said before I set off to find my new kitchen.

**Hi everyone it's me again, I really want to thank everyone who added me to their favourites and alerts, you guy's rock. Please try and review it will only take a minute. I hope you have a great day and the next chapter will be up when I have 4 or more reviews thank you.**

**Please remember this is a rewrite of my first ever story here on fanfiction, I would also like to say a great big thank you to my beta Meva desa. She has done a fabulous job with this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters. All rights belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thank you to the brilliant people who added me to their alerts, favs and to the wonderful people who reviewed!** **DarcelLuvjason,** **littlelizruth,** **lionnara, Angeldolphin01, fdaleny214 and snoopykid happy new year to you all! love gem **

**Hope's Pov:**

As my dear Bella had asked, I returned to Mr Swan's house two days after our conversation. This was going to be hard on me but I had to do this for Bella, you see, part of me would always be sad and jealous of Charlie no matter how hard I tried not to be.

He had raised my little girl as his own and had no clue of what Renee had done, so no matter how hard it was to face the man who saw my daughter grow when I couldn't, I had to do this. He deserved an explanation.

The day rang clear in my head as the memory infixed its self in my mind.

(Flash Back)

_It was a cold and windy day in Forks which was of little surprise to me but there was a big difference in the atmosphere today. Why was this, you ask? Well I'll tell you! Today you could hear the sobs of a man that had never really show emotional distress apart from the day when Renee left with my Bella for Phoenix. _

_The reason Charlie was so heartbroken was due to the fact that his only daughter had gone missing and after five days of searching, the police had no leads._

_I only hope that my words would comfort him enough so that he would be able to move on with his life knowing that Bella was safe and happy._

_So as I took the final steps toward the door and lifted my hand to knock, I knew this was the right thing to do. Bella could never learn to control herself without my guidance. _

_The knocking ran through my ears like a siren as I waited for Charlie to answer the door. Lucky I didn't have to wait long as Charlie came running to the door in desperate hope that Bella had returned home._

_How would I know this? Well, Charlie answered the door breathlessly while mumbling Bella's name and when he saw it wasn't her he broke down all over again. _

"_Hi. Sorry to bother you but I have some information about your daughter, Bella" I said as softly as I could._

_As soon as those words left my mouth Charlie stopped sobbing and gazed at me with interest before finally speaking "You know Bella? Do you know where she is? Do you know if she's safe, where is she god damn it! Charlie questioned as he took hold of my upper arms._

"_Bella is safe I can assure you that and yes I know Bella very well. We're very close, she thinks of me as a second mother" I replied wishfully._

"_Really? Then why have I never met you?" Charlie questioned stubbornly._

"_You did when Bella was very young but that's not important now, Mr Swan. Bella is in danger and that's why she's been hiding away for the last five days but that's all I can let you know. I'm sorry" I whispered as Charlie dropped my arms and I turned to walk away._

"_Wait! What happened? Are you sure Bella is safe? And what is she in danger from? I want to help!" Charlie demanded but I knew he just wanted to protect Bella as much as I did._

"_You can't help, Mr Swan. If you want Bella to remain safe; you will do the only thing you can which is to keep this visit a secret and I will promise you something in return Charlie. I will do anything to keep your daughter safe" I muttered passionately before taking off to my car. _

_The last thing I saw and heard as I pulled at of the Swans drive way was Charlie falling to his knees pleading for me to keep his little girl safe and I knew I would do anything to keep my promise._

(End of flash back)

**1 month later; Bella Pov:**

God I cannot believe that it has been one month since I met Hope! I have been living with her as I agreed because she had let Charlie know that I was safe. Over the last month some of my powers have started to show, at first I was afraid but now with Hope teaching me, I'm starting to get the hang of it.

I can teleport from one place to another. It's kind of freaky really, one minute I'm there and the next I turn up someone different surrounded by bright lights that make me glow. Yes you heard me right, I glow, but I only glow when I teleport or use my healing power. Yes I can also heal good supernatural creatures and humans; I have only used this power once because my kind share this power as we are protectors so we can heal if it is needed, cool huh?

The only time I've used my power was when I needed to heal my first charge who was a fairy. Of course the Cullen's would always be my first charges but Amy was the first one I used my powers to help so therefore she was in my mind, my first charge. Just thinking about the Cullen's made me wince in pain, I had yet to see them and my emotions were eating me up inside. I wanted them to know that I was no longer the weak human I used to be and that I could help them if only they would let me.

Today I would be training with Hope, you see, I was trying to learn how to control my teleporting better due to the fact it was all over the place at the moment.

We travelled to the middle of a forest that was located somewhere in Asia. It was two in the morning so we knew that no one would be around, therefore I could practice all I liked.

The thought of practicing my powers made me smile; I wanted to become better so I could protect those who needed my help and those that I loved.

"Ok Bella I want you to try and teleport over to that big tree" Hope said pointing to the large fern tree before continuing her description "over there, the one with the most leaves ok. try it."

Once I had a clear picture in my head, I closed my eyes and imagined the tree. Suddenly I felt like the air had been lifted out of me but the feeling didn't last long as all of a sudden I landed flat on my butt in the middle of the river which happened to be close to the tree I was aiming for. The water was really cold but that did not bother me, what bothered me was that I was all wet and that I had charges depending on me and I am absolutely useless.

Sighing in frustration I slammed my hands down into the cold blistering water underneath me "I'm never going to be able to this "I cried out sadly.

"Oh Bella honey, are you ok?" Hope asked rushing forward as she looked for any sign of pain.

When she saw none she continued trying to reassure me "don't worry you will get the hang of teleporting. it just takes time."

Before I could blink I stood up righting myself, I could feel the water falling from my clothes which were now soaking wet.

"I don't have time! I already have my first charge that's depending on me. What if something was to happen to Amy! If I couldn't teleport to the right place when she needed me, she could be killed and I couldn't live with that!" I cried hopelessly.

Suddenly Hope was right in front of me demanding that I listen to her "Look at me Bella. Nothing, I repeat, nothing is going to happen to Amy or any of your other charges for that matter. That's why I am here to help you and I will always be here for you" Hope reassured me while looking directly into my eyes.

Thank you" I whispered as Hope pulled me into a motherly hug.

"Ok let's try again. This time I want you to try and teleport home so you can get some dry clothes and something to eat and let's not forget you still need your sleep." Hope said in a motherly tone as me broke apart from the hug.

That's when I remembered that I still needed my sleep even if it was only for an hour or two. I needed to let my powers recharge and I still eat human food to help keep me strong.

I try not to overwork my powers as I can become weaker which in turn causes me to blackout. Luckily Hope told me about this before I found out the hard way. I can still remember her words of warning like they were only said yesterday.

Flash back two weeks ago 

_I was sitting in my bedroom trying to use my teleporting powers on smaller objects such as books, cd's and my diary. When suddenly there was a soft knock on my bedroom door._

"_Bella honey, can I come in please?" Hope asked hopefully as she shuffled through the door._

_I knew that Hope was trying to respect my personal space by not entering unannounced and for that I was very grateful. _

"_Of course, please come in." I mumbled as I put the object that I was currently teleporting down. _

"_Good morning dear. I felt you using your powers and I have something very important to tell you. Oh where to start Bella, you need to known that we are not invincible . We can be hurt ever through it is very hard to get hurt as a protector but it can happen and also please try not to over use your powers dear. If you over use your powers it can lead to bad effects such as blackouts , dizziness and in some really bad cases can even lead to a coma like state, so please, for me, only use you powers when needed. I know it can be tempting but I don't want to lose you." Hope explained while holding my gaze._

"_Ok, I promise" I replied truthfully _

"_Thank you dear" Hope replied before giving me a quick hug and leaving my room._

Back to the present 

I closed my eyes and thought about my bedroom. When I reopened my eyes I found that I was no longer in the forest but I was in my room. Before I could even realise it, I started jumping up and down in excitement.

"YES YES YES "I shouted as I continued jumping happily.

Just as I turned around to face the door, I found Hope in my door way smiling with happiness.

"Well done Bella, I'm proud of you." Hope said while pulling me into yet another hug.

"Thank you. I can't believe that I teleported somewhere correctly for the first time! I controlled it Hope, god I'm so excited!" I replied squealing happily in an Alice like fashion.

"I know dear, you did so wonderfully. I'm so proud of you, now please go take a shower and change out of those wet clothes before you get sick." Hope responded in a disapproving motherly tone.

"Ok Hope" I said as she left the room.

I know what your thinking, why am I still calling my mum Hope? Well the answer is that I call her that as I don't feel ready to call her mum yet.

I sighed remembering how much I was missing Renee and Charlie, there was only one other person I would rather to be with and he left me due to the heartbreaking truth that he no longer loves me, if he ever did. As these thoughts invaded my mind I couldn't help but start sobbing while I slipped out of my wet clothes. I needed to relax badly so once I reached the bathroom I set the shower on warm and let it run for a minute so that it would heat up before turning some calming classical music on which I knew that Edward would love.

I turned and looked into the floor length mirror, while I looked at my reflection I could see why he did not love me, I was just a plain Jane.

I tried to push those thoughts out of my head as I closed my eyes and stepped into the warm shower spray. But I couldn't help the tears from running down my face, as I thought to myself about how he left me. He was the man I loved and he would never want me back and just because Hope said it was my destiny to be with Ed... Him, it didn't mean that it was true.

It still hurt too much to think his name, what if they had assigned a new protector to the Cullens? Did they ever know about me being a protector? all these thought ran through my mind as I let the warm water relax my muscles.

I knew I would have to check up on him soon, just to make sure he was safe and happy. That's all I really needed to know, even if that meant never being loved by him again. I would do anything to make him happy.

**Hi everyone, well that's it for another chapter. Please I would like 3 more reviews if you want it to continue. **

**Thank you to my beta (Meva desa) who done a brilliant job on this chap love gem.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters. All rights belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. **

**I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who added this story to their alerts, fav's and to the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter! hersheys889, Angeldolphin01, Tampra Weaver, paigey312, DarcelLuvjason and littlelizruth. **

**For those who are a bit confused, the fact about the war will be made clear in a couple of chapters and Bella doesn't age. love gem.**

_**Previously: It still hurt too much to think his name, what if they had assigned a new protector to the Cullens? Did they even know about me being a protector? All these thoughts ran through my mind as I let the warm water relax my muscles.**_

_**I knew I would have to check up on him soon, just to make sure he was safe and happy. That's all I really needed to know, even if that meant never being loved by him again. I would do anything to make him happy.**_

**Bella Pov:**

My heart seemed to be beating out of my chest as I slowly drew breathes in and out to help me calm any thoughts of Ed...him. You see, the reason why I am panicking is that today was going to be the day that I was going to check on Edward.

Luckily for me Hope had agreed with my pleas to change my appearance with one of her many powers. This meant that when I came face to face again with the love of my life he wouldn't have to know that it was me.

At first Hope didn't agree with my plan and had asked me to 'let the chips fall as they may' but I knew I wouldn't have the courage to see Edward while I was myself, so after hours of pleading Hope reluctantly agreed to change my appearance.

So this is how I got here, I was now looking at my new appearance in the mirror. I had short hazel hair, light chocolate eyes and my facial features had completely changed. Part of me was happy with my new appearance as I had changed enough for it to be hard for anyone to be able to see the real girl behind the mask but another part wanted the Cullens to know that it was me.

Once I had a small bag packed and ready, I closed my eyes and thought of nothing but Edward. All of a Sudden I was standing outside a small flat which was behind a dirty ally way. _What the hell would Edward be doing here?_ I questioned silently as I thought my teleporting power had taken me somewhere that I didn't need to be. But as I took another look I felt panic run though my veins as somewhere in my heart I knew that my teleporting power had not gone wrong.

With that conclusion made, I quickly made my way towards the front door and knocked three times with enough force for anyone to notice. Five minutes later I was still standing in the door way with not so much as a shuffle for an answer, so I decided to teleport into the flat and expect whatever reception that was to come.

As my feet meant the floor, I looked around the room for the only person that had ever held my heart.

All of a sudden my eyes connected with the pale skin that made my heart jump a beat but not in a good way as what I saw made me break down into tears. Edward was curled in with his knees against his chest in a corner of his room rocking back and forth. His eyes were pitch black, his clothes were ripped in many different directions and I could tell he was visibly shaking with some emotion that made my heart cry in pain.

As I took some hesitate steps forward I noticed Edward had scratch marks all over his chest, some had dried up venom around them as they healed but others had fresh venom pouring out of them. The sight of the scratches made me gasp in pain for the vampire that had once loved me.

Suddenly anger rocked through my body and I tried to take deep breathes to calm myself. '_If someone had done this to him they would pay with their life without me giving a second thought'_ my thoughts cried as I took another step closer.

Nobody hurts my Edward, the man I love and gets away with it even if he didn't want me. But what I heard next broke my heart, Edward was sobbing while muttering things under his breath at a volume a human wouldn't have been able to hear.

"Bella I didn't mean it, I love you I don't want to be here without you anymore, you are my life I...I...I can't do this anymore but I promised, I have to keep you safe. That's all at matters." As if some decision had been made in the back of his mind, he broke down all over again.

I couldn't take this anymore, so I slowly walked up to Edward, as I placed a hand on his shoulder a electric shock run through me and I a hundred percent sure that Edward had felt it too as his head jerked upwards as his fierce eyes found mine.

"Who are you?" was the first question to escape his lips as he looked at me with nothing but anger.

"That does not matter all that matters is that I'm here to help" I replied as I looked directly into his flat, cold eyes.

"You can't help me "he said in a stern voice as he shook my hand off his shoulder.

"Edward, please" I pleaded with him as I felt my heart clutch slowly.

"How do you know my name?" he snarled towards me as he ignored my pleas. _Just great, stupid Bella why did you have to use his name?_ I mumbled to myself in my head.

"Oh god, please help me" I muttered under my breath, as I knew I had to help him and the only way he was going to let me do that was if he knew who I was.

"Edward it's me, Bella" I whispered awaiting Edward's reaction.

**Hi everyone, I hoped you liked it. Sorry it was so short and what's this, a cliff hanger? What will happen next? Please review to find out. **

**Also big thank you to meva desa, who beta-ed this chap for me love gem **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters, all rights belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry for the long wai.t I promise I will be updating this story more. My reasons are I have been having trouble with work and I didn't honestly release it had been so long since I last updated and for that I apologise love gem.**

**Big thank you to snoopykid, Angeldolphin01, littlelizruth, Tampra Weaver,** **Purradox , hersheys889, TF, anna and DarcelLuvjason.**

_**Previously:**_ _**"Who are you?" was the first question to escape his lips as he looked at me with nothing but anger.**_

_**"That does not matter, all that matters is that I'm here to help" I replied as I looked directly into his flat, cold eyes.**_

_**"You can't help me "he said in a stern voice as he shook my hand off his shoulder.**_

_**"Edward, please" I pleaded with him as I felt my heart clutch slowly.**_

_**"How do you know my name?" he snarled towards me as he ignored my pleas. Just great, stupid Bella why did you have to use his name? I mumbled to myself in my head.**_

_**"Oh god, please help me" I muttered under my breath, as I knew I had to help him and the only way he was going to let me do that was if he knew who I was.**_

_**"Edward it's me, Bella" I whispered awaiting Edward's reaction.**_

**Bella's Pov:**

Suddenly Edward stood to his feet glaring angrily at me and let me tell you, if looks could kill I be dead right now.

"How dare you! How dare you?" Edward snarled bitterly as he repeated the question for a second time.

"What? "I breathed out in utter confusion. Why was Edward reacting like this? Did he really not have any feeling for me at all? My mind questioned silently as I starred at a livid looking Edward.

"You're not my Bella" were the only words that I heard before he suddenly bounded forward at vampire speed and before I knew what was happening, I was flying backwards into a small glass coffee table.

"God damn it" I winced as I noticed a piece of glass sticking through my arm. It hurt like hell but I didn't want to say anything that might upset Edward further.

All of a sudden, a feeling of dread took over my body and as I turned around I noticed that Edward was still raging mad as he was flying towards me with his teeth barred.

"No Edward" I screamed in panic, luckily I managed to teleport to another part of the room. You see when I'm hurt my powers are useless, as they don't work to their full abilities. This is why I couldn't teleport any further than this room.

"Edward it's me why don't you recognise me?" I questioned but that's when it came to me; my appearance had changed so I didn't look like myself right now!

Oh no what have I done? I should have never asked Hope to change me.

"Stop it, stop it, stop pretending to be my Bella!" Edward roared directly at me.

"Please Edward, if you truly loved me then you would see past my appearance. I know that you're a vampire and that you lived in Forks with the rest of the Cullen's. You have to remember that we went to Forks high school which is where you met me in biology. James tried to kill me in Phoenix but of course you saved me," I sobbed as I tried to get him to release that it was me by expressing our time together.

Sadly however, I could tell by Edward's facial expression that it wasn't working as his expression was growing more livid if that was possible.

"I don't know who you are, or how you came across this information. But mark my words you are going to pay!" Edward growled sharply before his facial features were suddenly concealed by true rage. It was like something clicked in the back of his mind and before I could even say a word, his eyes turned an even darker black if that was possible and they narrowed into slits before glaring in my direction. I could even hear the growl rip its way through his throat before it even became pounced.

"How would you know all that? Unless you hurt my Bella! " He concluded before he hissed under his breath towards me. Even though he was clearly furious the fact that he used the word 'my' still lingered in my mind.

Anybody could see that this situation was getting very dangerous, without hesitation I did the first thing that came to mind.

"Hope" I shouted in a pleading tone as I starred up at the ceiling with all the faith that I had. Sure part of me was worried that Hope wouldn't come but a bigger part said that she cared about me and would never let anything happen to me.

That's when I felt a weight from above me, dragging me down before a tall figure towered over me and blocked my view of the ceiling I was just starring at.

My view was consumed by Edward as he was the raging figure towering above me, he was snarling in a warning tone as I struggled to get out of his grip.

I could smell the blood from the wound on my arm that still had glass piercing through it. It smelt like rust and salt, mixed with another smell which made me feel suddenly very light headed.

Luckily just then a glow appeared near the foot of the bed before Hope appeared surrounded by a group of blinding lights.

"Hope help me! Change me back" I begged as Hope looked towards us in disbelief. I don't think she could believe what was happening in front of her but she agreed quickly by nodding her head in our direction.

That's when I started to glow and an invisible force sent Edward flying across the room. As he landed on his feet, his glare became more livid and cold.

Once my transformation back into my actual appearance was complete, the hissing and glares came to a stop and Edward froze in pure utter shock.

"Edward" I greeted once again in a soft tone as I tried to stand up, only to find that my legs had grow weak from the smell of my own blood.

Well the smell of blood and the actual wound on my arm caused me to feel dizzy so I fall back towards the ground but before I hit the floor a pair of cold arms caught me around my waist and within a couple of seconds I was being pulled close to him.

"Bella" Edward whispered softy his voice filled with concern, dread and disbelief.

"I'm ok it's just the blood! You know how blood makes me dizzy," I reassured him shyly as I turned and looked deep into his dark thirsty eyes.

"Oh god what have I done? I need to get you to Carlisle now! "His explained but his voice was filled with worry and regret. I don't even think that he acknowledged Hope being in the same room as us; it was like his mind was focused on me alone.

"No I'm ok, Hope can heal me," I explained looking over in Hope's direction. She was slowly strolling her way forward in a comforting manner which I'm sure was to reassure Edward. This effect didn't seem to work however, as I was suddenly behind Edward who was standing in front of me protectively as he growled through his teeth.

"Stay away from her" Edward warned as the growls continued.

Hope only smiled at him, "It's ok I mean Bella no harm, I just want to heal the cut on her arm it will only take a minute. Will you let me do that please?" Hope asked in a soft calm voice as Edward silently debated with himself the dangers of letting Hope get close to me.

"It's ok, she's a friend" I whispered in Edward's ear which caused him to shudder.

"Ok but only if I'm nearby" he stated firmly in a protective manner, it was as if he didn't want to leave me. Well a girl could dream couldn't she?

"Ok, you can still hold her in your arms if you wish? "Hope questioned softly. Hope got her answer when Edward's arms tighten around me; this was quickly followed by a swift nod of his head to indicate that he wanted me close.

"Ok Bella, can you hold out your arm? So I can remove the glass please." with that I gradually bought my arm carefully forward, so that Hope had free access to my wound. This however caused me to wince and Edward too stiffened.

That's when my brain caught up with my heart and I realized that Edward was in fact a vampire, so he must have been in pain from all the blood as he was thirsty as well. That's why he had stiffened! It was not because I winced.

"Oh god Edward, the blood, I'm sorry" I sobbed as I quickly tried to cover the injury but Edward's hand flew out and stopped my hand before I could do any more damage. "Don't. You'll push the glass further inside the wound. I don't think I could stand seeing you in anymore pain Bella" Edward replied sadly as the pain leaked through his eyes.

"Ok "I whispered more to myself as his pain was like a knife to the heart.

"Why don't you wait outside the apartment if her blood's bothering you?" Hope suggested.

What no? What is Hope doing? I don't want Edward away from me! my mind screamed in panic but before I could react, Edward offered his own response. His arms tightened around me and he started snarling in the direction of Hope.

This bought a small smile to my face. Well not the snarling at my mother of course but the fact that Edward didn't like the idea of leaving me.

Hope only smiled kindly in response, "I guess that's a 'no' then."

"You guessed right, I'm not going anywhere" he hissed once again through his teeth.

With that she slowly removed the glass before covering my arm with the palm of her hand. Within a couple of seconds a soft glow filled the room and when Hope pulled her palm away from my arm, I was completely healed.

"Thank you "I whispered softy before I snuggled further Edward's arms. I know what you're thinking, why would you let him back into your life after all of the pain what he caused? And the answer would be simple! It felt good to be back in his arms; it was where I belonged even if he didn't love me I still loved him with all of my heart.

Before we got to talk any further a bell went off inside my head. Oh no! That bell could only mean one thing, someone is in danger! I quickly tried to work my way out of Edward's arms but his grip remained strong and unmoving.

"Edward you need to let me go, someone needs my help "I explained to him softy before I saw pain flash through his eyes. In the back of my mind, I knew that Edward would find it hard to understand without knowing what I was, so I wasn't surprised by his answer.

"What? No, you're not going anywhere" Edward replied sternly as he pulled me closer and took a deep whiff of my scent.

"Edward I know you won't understand but this is my job" I answered brokenly as I needed to help the person who needed it but I also wanted to stay with Edward.

"Is this some way to get back at me for leaving? By finding danger and putting yourself in i!t" he all but yelled at me.

"No Edward, I'm a protector and you need to understand this I what we do" I tried to explained but my speech was rushed and uneven as another bell went off in my head.

"You're a what? "Edward asked in disbelief. It was clear that Edward understood the meaning of being a protector as his arms grew limp and realisation covered his features.

As I turned and shared one last glance at the man I loved, I realised that Edward still had deep scratches running across his chest which were exposed by his torn shirt.

Hastily I leaned over and placed my palm over his chest and repeated Hope's earlier movements. The feeling of the healing alone caused a content sigh to leave his lips as he enjoyed the feeling and about a minute later the scratches were completely gone.

"As good as new "I whispered as I gently stroked against his abs.

That's when the bell went off inside my head again but this time it was impossible to ignore.

"I love you "I whispered in his ear before I teleported out to find whomever that needed my help.

I only prayed that Edward would be here when I returned as I truly didn't think I could last another day without him in my life.

**N/A: Thank you for all the reviews if you would like more of this story please review again and if I get more than seven reviews I will update again tomorrow.**

**Massive thank you to my beta (Meva Desa) for doing a wonderful job on editing this chap love gem. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, all rights belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: This is the beta version of chapter 8, massive thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 7! BELAVERA, SIERRABEAR, .J., Angeldolphin01, littlelizruth, snoopykid and Renezmee Black.**

**Bella Pov:**

It was normal for a protector to teleport to the same place more than once. So I wasn't surprised when I teleported into the forest. I was however stunned by the sight before my eyes. The once beautiful forest that was full of life was now burnt down to the ground. Some smaller fires still flickered as the only remains of the now burnt forest. I was brought out of my shocked state when I heard a small desperate cry coming from one of the nearby trees that were still on fire.

I couldn't help but rush to the cry for help. When I got there I noticed about seven fairies all trapped in the blazing tree. Iron bars blocked their escape as they were wielded to the base of the tree.

Without thinking I tried to pull the bars open but it only took me a couple of seconds to realise that was a bad idea as the bars were scolding hot. I quickly removed my hands and protected them against my chest before checking to see the extent of the burns. They looked very mild which was lucky. My injuries were pushed aside when I heard a small voice calling my name; I turned on quickly to see that one of my charges, Amy, was one of the many fairies that were stuck inside.

"Bella you need leave now!" Amy cried pleadingly.

"What Amy? You need my help. I'm not going anywhere" I responded as I took a hefty step towards the tree.

"No listen to me Bella, it's a trap! He's already killed four other protectors. They came to try and help us and in return he sucked their powers right out of them," Amy whimpered.

But before I could respond a spine-chilling voice filled the air, "Ahhhh how sweet! Your friend is trying to protect you. "

I turned to find the source of the eerie voice. When my eyes met his, I couldn't help but notice there was no kindness in them. This monster was a vampire and by the looks of things a powerful one at that.

"What do you want with me and the fairies!" I yelled towards him.

"Nothing to fear my dear, your little friends are useless to me.

All I want is your power, but in order to retain them I am afraid that I will have to kill you." He snarled before continuing in a bored tone, "The fairies just helped things move quicker"

"I can smell that you're a powerful one and that I am going to enjoy every minute of this," the monster growled before taking a large step closer.

"Oh my, you're a powerful one are you not? And you do smell breath taking" the vampire said taking a outsized step closer.

"BELLA, LEAVE NOW..BEFORE...!" Amy shouted but before she could finish I had teleported all the fairies out from the tree to somewhere they would be safe. I knew what I was doing. I also concluded that I wouldn't survive this but I needed to protect my friends.

Of course the vampire took my distraction and used it to his advantage. Before I could even react his teeth pierced through the skin of my neck and it wasn't long before he started to suck mouthfuls of my venom from my body.

. "Ahhhh" I screamed in pain. As he slowly drained my venom all I could think about was my Edward and how much I was going to miss him. At least I got to tell him that I loved him, one last time before I it was too late.

"I love you Edward," I whispered as my body began to weaken.

Suddenly I realised that I was giving in way to easily and without a moment's hesitation I decided to try and teleport away from this place. Memories of Hope's words began to ring through my head.

"_Bella if you ever get into any trouble, all you need to do is believe in the one thing that you need most in this world. That will give you the strength to teleport to them!" _she had stated in a protective tone before continuing in a gentler tone, "_For me it was your father."_

I wanted... No needed nothing more than to be in Edward's arms once more, so all I would have to do is focus on him, I hope.

That being decided, I closed my eyes and prayed for it to work. '_Edward... Edward... Edward!' _I chanted over and over in my head, _I need you _I thought pleadingly.

The next thing I knew I was out of the vampire's grasp and I was teleporting through the air. Within seconds I was in the same flat that I had found Edward but this time I didn't have the energy to land properly. So I crashed into the shelves knocking all the stuff off them.

My eye sight was starting to blur and the next thing I knew the stuff from the shelves was being thrown away from me. A strong pair of arms scoped me up before cradling me tightly to their chest.

"Bella what happened? Oh god Bella speak to me! Please love," Edward sobbed in a frantic tone.

My eyes felt really heavy now. I was trying my best to stay awake with my Edward but it was proving to be nearly impossible.

"I love you Edward please never forget that," I whispered before my eyes fluttered closed.

The last thing I heard was Edward painful cry before he yelled at me to stay with him, "no don't you dare leave me Isabella Marie Swan. Please I love you I can't live without you."

**Edward Pov:**

"How could you let her go?" I questioned myself as I paced my apartment. '_She could be in danger!_' my thoughts screamed at me. I couldn't help but cling away from them, if anything hurt my Bella, I would kill them myself!

God I missed her, how could she be a protector? She was so weak and so fragile and I was supposed to protect her not the other way around! But when she healed me and whispered her love for me, I knew she was still my Bella and that I loved her more than life itself.

I was pulled out of my musing by a loud thumping sound coming from the direction of my bedroom. I quickly got up to find the source of the noise , only to see my Bella lying on the floor covered in books and DVD's that used to be on the broken shelf. Nothing else mattered though. My Bella was hurt and I had to get to her.

In a flash I was beside her, throwing everything away from her weak body before pulling her into my arms. I couldn't hide the panic or worry that was in my voice as I spoke "Bella what happened? Oh god Bella speak to me! Please love. "

My dead heart clenched when I saw my Bella's eyes flutter close briefly before re-opening weakly. I could tell she was trying to stay awake but this only sent another wave of panic through me. I couldn't lose my Bella!

That's when I heard my Bella speak in a soft desperate tone of "I love you Edward please never forget that," she stated firmly before her eyes fluttered closed.

No! My mind screamed as I let out a painful cry before yelling desperately, "no don't you dare leave me Isabella Marie Swan. Please I love you I can't live without you." But Bella didn't respond. I had one last hope, I thanked god for my vampire memory before starring at the ceiling and calling the words I prayed would work."Hope please, Bella needs help."

**A****/N: That's it the end of another chapter. Sorry about the cliff hanger, please review as it will make me write faster and you will get to know what happens to Bella quicker . Thank you.**

**This story now has two amazing banners, so please check them out on my profile.**

**Huge thank you to my Beta (meva desa) for editing this chapter to make it so much more beta love gem xoxox**


	9. Note and sorry on hold

Dear Readers:

I am so sorry for the lack of updates when it comes to my stories ... I am finding very hard to update at the moment as I got a promotion that involves heaps of paper work and I care for my mum as well. I am now fully better which rocks and I would like to thank all my reviews for their patience and reviews... I can't tell you how much your support means to me.

So I am going to put most of my stories on hold until, I can find more time.

Stories on hold are: Sickness, A wolf love, Life changes in a blink of an eye, A new Beginning, Enchanted love, Monster in law and The Taylor Swift Collection

I am going to continue with three of my stories which will be updated once a week. I am sorry if it is not one of your favourites but I will complete all my stories as promised.

1. My Baby Bella will be continued- beta-ed by Tinian I'att.

2. Forever in Paris will be continued- beta-ed by Dreaming on cloud nine.

3. Forever in my arms will be continued – beta-ed by Tinian I'att.

If there is anything you would like to ask me then please leave me a message and I will try and get back to you asap

Please do not review this Authors note as it will be deleted thank you

Thank you all my dear readers and have a fabulous night... Love Gemma xoxox


End file.
